


Interference From A Playwright

by Cubriffic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, also this is fluffy as fuck, like theres references but its not outright mentioned, preston is a good friend, this kinda takes place sometime in ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Preston is determined to get the Magic Duo together.





	Interference From A Playwright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I love writing Preston  
> I finally wrote a non-AU fic about them are y'all proud of me
> 
> Also @ everyone who left a Kudos/comment on my last fic: Ily all so much :')

The scraping of ice on hard ground only made Preston raise an eyebrow, as he read over his latest iteration of Romeo and Juliet II- Love Resurrected. He didn't have to ask what had happened- it was almost impossible to ignore the very ungentlemanly words that had erupted from Harrison's mouth as soon as the spell had hit him. Still, Preston stubbornly refused to look up, only finally letting his eyes look up as he left a small tap on his knee. Looking up from his spot on his stage, he only sighed as he looked at the sight. At this point, nothing could surprise him, especially when it involved his two best friends shouting magical words at eachother.

He only let out a small tut as he examined the sight. Harrison was shivering; his left leg was still frozen, and the rest of him was soaking from the freezing water. Preston got up and moved to behind the stage, grabbing a hair dryer & a towel lying on one of the make-up stands. He walked back to where Harrison was standing, jumping down from the small stage that was Theater Camp and plugging the hair dryer into the base of the stage (Camp Campbell tended to have the weirdest places for electrical appliances to be plugged in). He threw the towel to the shivering Harrison as he turned the hair dryer on, beginning to blow the hot air onto the ice surrounding Harrison's leg, as the other boy muttered non-stop.

Preston caught some word's from Harrison's muttering, though they were all along the lines of Nerris being stupid and ignorant and a twat and... well, he got the point. He continued trying to melt the ice, albeit it was quiet slow, zoning in and out of Harrison's rant about the D&D master. Harrison's shivering only got worse as Preston managed to melt to Harrison's knee, though the magician hardly noticed. Instead, he was too focused on talking about how much he hated Nerris at that moment.

"..stupid Nerris with her stupid 'magic' powers and her stupid luck..."  
"Mhm, I know." Preston only nodded as he struggled to melt the ice.  
"And her stupid 'powers', and her stupid, pretty eyes and pretty face..."  
"Mhm- Wait, what?" Preston turned the hair-dryer off, looking up at one of his two closest friends.  
"What?" Harrison either didn't seem to understand what he had said, or didn't care.  
"Did you just call Nerris pretty?" Preston giggled at the thought, which made Harrison go a blooming, bright red.  
"What? No I didn't!" He crossed his arms defensively, making Preston laugh even more. He looked almost exactly like a tomato. IF that tomato tended to wear top hats as well.  
"You did! You SO did!" Preston stood up, poking Harrison in the chest jokingly and laughing. "Oh my god!"  
"I. Did not. Call her pretty!" Harrison mumbled angrily, his gaze darting to the grass. Preston didn't seem to notice.  
"I always knew you two would make a GREAT couple! Just imagine it Harry! The two Magic Kids, hand-in-hand, for all eternit-"  
"I NEVER SAID SHE WAS PRETTY, PRESTON!"

Preston jumped, not expecting such a loud outburst from the usually humble boy. Harrison's eyes moved to the side to avoid looking at the playwright, before his expression dropped. Preston's gaze followed Harrison's, to see what had made him so nervous all of a sudden. 

Nikki & Nerris were staring at both of them from across the activities site, both of them looking confused. Nikki almost immediately went back to talking to her as if nothing had happened, while Nerris's stare didn't move form the two boys. She muttered something to Nikki, before beginning to make her way over to the boys.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." The two boys faced each other again, with Harrison swearing quietly to himself. Preston shook his head.  
"Don't worry Harry, I'll get you out of this." Preston went to start the hair dryer back up, thinking about how he was going to distract his other friend, before he noticed that Nerris was standing next to both of them. She did not look happy.

"What in the name of the Seven Kingdoms is going on here?" Nerris gave the two boys a slight glare. Preston jumped up from his spot on the floor, ready to distract her.  
"WELL, you see, we were just joking around with each other! Just the usual stuff!" Preston nudged Harrison, who quickly caught onto Preston's plan.  
"Oh, yeah! He was just teasing me, nothing much." Nerris raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't believe the things they were saying. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, before being interrupted by Nikki.

"Nerris! Look, Jackson came back!" The green-haired girl held up a small frog, making Preston cringe at it. Nerris gave her a soft smile, before turning back to the other two.  
"Well you two need to be a LOT quieter. I can barely hear myself think." Nerris huffed and walked back to Nikki, giving Preston a small wave as the went back. Preston sighed.  
"Thank God we got out of that!" Preston knelt back down, starting he hair dryer up for what had to be the third or fourth time. "Good thing she's never too suspicious."  
"Yeah, I guess." Harrison sighed, his eyes moving back to the two girls. Preston grinned.

"You still like her though."  
"Fuck you, Preston."

-_-_-_-_-

Finally, the afternoon activities were coming to an end. Harrison had walked off about an hour prior, his left leg finally free from its cold prison, though not before the playwright had pestered him about his 'crush' on Nerris. That had left Preston with enough time to continue writing his script until the activities ended. He tapped his feathered pen onto the paper, thinking of what else needed to be fixed from Act I. His thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Preston looked down from the stage, and noticed Nerris. He jumped down, grinning.  
"Yes, my dear friend?" There was no doubt that she wanted something. What exactly, he wasn't sure yet.  
"Can I talk to you? Like, somewhere private?" Preston nodded, helping Nerris up onto the stage and bringing her behind the curtain. The backstage was very small, with only room for a small dressing table and the two of them. But, it was somewhere that nobody really went, letting them speak without being interrupted.  
"So, what is it?" Preston leaned up against the dressing table, fiddling with a lone comb on it. Nerris sighed.

"What were you guys actually talking about?"

Preston raised his eyebrows. He was _not_ expecting that. Nerris was usually someone who didn't fully question what her friends were doing or saying, unless of course, she was fully interested in wanting to know. And she almost never wanted to know anything that had to do with Harrison, someone she considered to be annoying and arrogant. She had obviously caught on that they weren't just joking around.  
Still, Preston might as well try to divert the topic.

"Like I said, we were just joking around." Preston crossed his arms, nodding. Nerris rolled her eyes.  
"Preston, I'm not stupid. Who, or what, were you talking about?"  
"We were messing around!"  
"And I'm the Queen of England!" Nerris groaned, her hands turning into fists from stress. "Please, just tell me!"  
Preston's expression changed from slightly annoyed to worried. This was... weird. Really weird. She was never this set on finding something out about her friends. It actually made Preston feel a bit nervous.

Preston uncrossed his arms, sighing. "Fine. But if you tell Harrison, I'll actually kill you."  
"I won't." Nerris looked up at Preston, hanging onto his words. Preston ran a hand through his hair, letting out another sigh.  
"Alright. SO, you and Harrison got into that magic fight, and he got his entire body frozen."  
"That was in self-defense."  
"I'm not BLAMING YOU, Nerris! Anyways, he came to me when only his left leg was frozen and I had to help melt the ice off his leg. He was CONSTANTLY rambling on and on about how stupid you are, so much that I zoned out and just agreed with him."  
"Hey!"  
"Like I said, I was zoning out! But also like I said, I was zoning in and out of his rant. And I zoned back in at one point, where he was talking about how he thinks you're pretty. Well, he DID say that were stupid, but he still called you pretty. THEN, I assumed that he liked you, and based on his reaction, it was obvious that he does. Plus I asked him afterwards, and he admitted that he has a h-u-g-e crush on you. He didn't exactly word it like that though. His actual words involved a lot more swearing towards both myself and you. He still admitted it though!"

Throughout the last part of Preston's recount, Nerris had stayed eerily silent, her expression hidden by keeping her gaze looking at the floor. Almost as soon as Preston had finished, Nerris looked back up at the taller of the duo.

"He think I'm pretty?" Nerris's voice actually kind of shocked Preston. It was quiet, as if she wasn't exactly sure what Preston had said was true. It was most certainty a voice that Preston rarely heard coming from the mouth of his nerdy friend. Preston grinned.  
"OF COURSE! After I finally got him to admit it, he started going on and on about how great you are! It was pretty funny, in all honesty. But then he left almost as soon as all the ice melted off his leg, which sucked. It was nice hearing him finally speak decent of you."  
Nerris only nodded, a smile forming on her face.  
"Thanks Preston." As soon as she finished speaking, Nerris ran off, leaving Preston backstage, hearing David's voice signalling the end of activities for the day.

-_-_-_-_-

Throughout all of dinner, the tensions were high around the Performance Trio, mostly between the magical duo. Preston was really starting to regret telling Nerris about Harrison's ~~small~~ crush on her, since it seemed to have distracted her from everything around her. Any attempt at conversation just ended in nothing; between Nerris being too distracted and Harrison being more than awkward at sitting next to her, Preston was left trying to distract himself, which wasn't really working. After what seemed like forever, the campers were finally permitted to go back to their tents, so they could all prepare to go back to tonight's campfire.

However, Preston really wasn't in the mood to go to his tent and then have to go back out of it, and by the looks of it, Harrison wasn't feeling up to it either. But since it was David, they really didn't have a choice on the matter. Preston got up and walked over to the other side of the table, beginning to drag Harrison back to their tent so they could relax for a short while before David would come and interrupt them from their relaxation. However, Preston felt another weight on him, and turned back to face Nerris.

"Can I speak with Harrison for a sec? It's really important."  
Preston let out a dramatic sigh and nodded. "Oh, alright. But it better be quick, I'll die if he takes too long!"  
Preston heard Harrison laugh as they all got up and exited the large building where they had their meals & where the counselors hosted some of the other camps in. Preston turned left with the other campers towards the tents, while Nerris and Harrison went right, towards the impending darkness.

Entering the tent which he shared with the illusionist, Preston flopped onto his bed, rolling over so he could reach under his bed. Pulling out a small box, he opened it to find sheets of paper and another feathered pen. All of the papers had writing on it; Romeo and Juliet II had needed a dramatic re-write after the disaster that was its opening night. He pulled out all the papers with writing on them, flickering through the script. So far, it was much better than previously, but he still had to finish Act II. He placed the papers to the side, pulling out a fresh stack. Time to start writing the next act.

He had barely finished writing out the second page of his script when he heard the tent open again. At first, he was a bit confused- they weren't due to go to the campfire for another fifteen minutes. But he quickly remembered that Harrison was not in the tent with him, which probably meant that he was back. And indeed he was, though he didn't greet Preston as he made his way into the small tent. Instead, he flopped onto his bed in a similar fashion to how Preston usually did, and started screaming. Muffled screams, of course, but still screaming.

"What did you two get up to now?" Preston put down his script, getting excited. He wanted to hear how this went down. Probably not well, considering how Harrison was reacting. Harrison's screams stopped, as he turned his head to face Preston. It was almost fully red, though Preston barely noticed it. Instead, he noticed Harrison's grin.  
"It went well!?" Preston had made his way over to Harrison now, who was grinning like an idiot. He nodded, before turning back to his pillow. Preston let out a scream, jumping in place.  
"OH MY GOD! Harry, that's PERFECT!" Preston pulled Harrison up from his spot, almost crushing him as he gave the other boy a hug. Harrison managed to pull himself out of it, but Preston was still wildly excited for his friend.  
He pushed both himself and Harrison back onto the latter's bed. "So, how did it go down?" Preston looked at his friend, waiting for a reaction. Harrison rested his cheek into one of his hands, smiling fondly.

"Well, at first I had no idea what she wanted, but then she apologized for the stuff from earlier... Then I apologized as well, and she started acting all weird, like she wanted to ask something." Harrison's other hand was drawing patterns on the bedsheet, and he let out a small sigh. "I went to walk off, but then she outright said that she wanted to tell me something really important."  
"And what did she say?" Preston raised an eyebrow, urging Harrison to continue.  
"She said that she liked me." Harrison closed his eyes, his smile growing. He went silent; it was if he was thinking about the incident that had happened less than half an hour ago. Preston had to nudge him again to continue.  
"And then?"  
"I...I told her that I liked her. And she was really happy after I said it."

The sounds of the campers moving outside interrupted them, but not before Preston had practically 'awwed' at the sentence and given Harrison another bone-crushing hug. Preston pulled himself up from Harrison's bed, taking the other boy with him. They made their way over to the tent exit, but Preston stopped before they could leave. He turned his head to face the shorter boy, giving him a sly smirk.

"I'm gonna start calling you the Magic Pair from now on."  
"Preston!"

**Author's Note:**

> Nerris told Nikki about what happened and the conversation about it lasted for less than a minute
> 
> Also Preston calling Harrison Harry???? U m????? Y E S


End file.
